SI TAL VEZ
by Mariferyambay
Summary: mi primer songfic pasen y lean


Los personajes no son mios son de la grandiosa Rumiko solo los tomo prestados ….. bueno este es mi primer songfic espero que les guste sus reviews y no me lancen tomatitos …bueno vamos con el fanfic

.

.

.

**-blablabla-** hablan los personajes

/blablabla/ piensan personajes

(blablabla) notas , comentarios o sarcasmo mio

**-BLABLABLA- **gritar

.

.

.

_**Si tal vez**_

.

.

.

En la habitación de ranma estaba el acostado boca arriba mirando el techo pensando que hacer aquella pelea de hace unos minutos con su prometida no ayudaba mucho en su realcion el estaba seguro que después de todo lo que dijo akane no lo perdonaría y el futuro con el cual soañaba cada noche se iria a la basura.

/akane si tan solo pudiese encontrar las palabras correctas/

Se dirigió a su ropero y de el saco una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo la misma que abrió y saco un pequeño anillo de plata con una piedrecita incrustada en el interior del anillo se encontraba una inscricion que decía "_ RXA_" miraba con atención al pequeño anillo en su mano y sabia donde se veria perfecto

**-si tan solo pudiese decirlo…cada vez que te veo akane simplemente no puedo articular palabra alguna… me vuelves loco cada vez que te veo-**

Si tal vez pudieras comprender  
>q' no se como expresarme bien,<br>si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver  
>q' no hay otra mujer mejor q' tu para mi.<p>

Mientras tanto en otra habitación…

Akane lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama ella lo quería de eso no había duda pero de aquella palea que tuvieron hace rato destruyo toda posibilidad de un futuro que cada vez parecía mas un sueño

*FLASHBACK*

Akane había estado todo el dia en la cocina preparando unas galletas para su prometido

**-toma ranma pruébalas-**

**-ehh…bueno…akane no quiero enfermar…lo siento pero no-**

**-COMO QUE NO COMELAS-**

**-NO QUIERO-**

**-CLARO PERO SI FUERAN HECHAS POR XIAMPU O UKYO LAS COMERIAS GUSTOSO-**

**-ES PORQUE ELLAS POR LO MENOS SABEN COCINAR-**

**-INSENSIBLE…SI TAN PERFECTAS SON PORQUE NO TE CASAS CON ELLAS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ-**

**-SI SIGUES INSISTIENDO TAL VEZ LO HAGA ESTARÍAS FELIZ CON ESO-**

**-HAZLO ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO LO QUE HAGAS-**

**- EN ESE CASO EL COMPROMISO YA NO EXISTE QUEDA ANULADO-**

**-ME ALEGRA BAYA PROMETIDO EL MIO TE ODIO-**

Dicho esto akane salió corriendo a su cuarto y se encerro ahí ranma hizo lo mismo se dirigió a su cuarto y ninguno salió hasta entonces

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

/si todo fuese diferente/ pensó akane rendida

Si tal vez me harias muy feliz,  
>si tal vez me lo podrias decir,<br>si tal vaz detalle a detalle  
>podrias conquistarme seria tuya<p>

Mientras tanto en otra habitación…

**-antes que se empeoren las cosas … se lo dire… por esta vez mi orgullo queda de lado… solo por que soy una buena persona y no soy muy orgullosa (si como no muy humilde ranma te felicito jajajaja XD)-**

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió con mucha cautela a la habitación de su prometida cuidando que nadie se levante en especial nabiki cuando llego a su objetivo abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado cuando entro vio a akane dormida con rastros en sus ojos d haber llorado mucho se arrodillo a su lado y con su mano acaricio su mejilla ante aquel contacto ella se despertó y vio a ranma el se asusto y de un salto se levanto

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto  
>cada día un poco más a ah<br>te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto  
>para mi no hay nadie igual<br>no lo hay

**-se mejor que me vaya-**

**-espera-**

**-uhh-**

**-si viniste fue por algo ¿no?-**

**-tienes razón…esta vez mi orgullo no me impedirá decirte esto-**

**-que cosa-**

Ranma volvió a su anterior posición quedando asi a su misma altura ( akane estaba sentada en la cama) y tomo sus manos

**-disculpame… se que lo que dije estuvo mal y…-**

**-ya, ahora puedes irte … después de todo el compromiso ya se rompió ¿verdad?-** dijo ella mirando a la ventana ocultando asi sus lagrimas pero ranma tomo su mentón y la obligo a verla

**-no bueno quiero decir no quiero yo a mi me gusta estar aquí a tu lado-**

**-ya vete y deja de mentir-**

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto amor  
>q' ya no puedo más<br>hoy ya no puedo más.

**-no es mentira y no voy a romper el compromiso porque yo a mi me gusta estar a tu lado por que yo…yo… te…-**

**-¿me que?-**

**-Te amo-** dijo en un susurro

**-¿que dijiste?-**

**-¡QUE TE AMO!-**

Pues tal vez el mundo aprendera con nuestro amor lo bello  
>q' es amar<br>y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir pareja x pareja el mundo  
>entero al fin.<p>

Ranma dirigió su mirada al piso esos segundos de silencio parecían horas infinitas el ya esperaba lo peor hasta que akane tomo su mejilla y con su otra mano retiro el cabello de sus ojos a si ranma pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

**-entiendo akane no te preocupes después de cómo te he tratado y con lo de hoy se que me odias y no quieres verme pero si no me correspondes no te obligare- **estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazo por la espalda

**-porque siempre malinterpretas todo yo también te amo y si lloro son lagrimas de felicidad-**

Ranma dio vuelta y vio esos lindos ojos llenos de felicidad con ese brillo que siempre la caracterizaba

**-no sabes no feliz que me haces-**

**-y tu ami-**

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto  
>cada día un poco más a ah<br>te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto  
>para mi no hay nadie igual<br>no lo hay

Sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que ya no había barrera en ellos y unieron sus labios en la mejor muestra de afecto que pudiesen darse transmitiéndose asi todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro , cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron y ya no hacia falta decir nada.

**-espera akane todavía me falta preguntarte algo-**

**-dime –**

Ranma se arrodillo y tomo la mano izquierda de akane y le dijo controlando todos sus nervios

te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto,tanto, tanto amor  
>q' ya no puedo más<br>hoy ya no puedo más  
>ya no puedo más<br>ya no puedo más.

**-akane ¿querrías casarte conmigo? Ser mas que mi novia y prometida me esposa ¿aceptas?-**

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos por lo que ambos cayeron a piso

**-claro que acepto-**

**-te amo-** dicho esto ranma le puso el anillo que adornaría su dedo por siempre

**-yo también te amo-**

_**¡FIN!**_

BUENO SE QUE LES DIJE QUE IBA A SUBIR UNO CON OTRO TITULO PERO ES EL MISMO SI NO QUE ESTABA ESCUCHANDO ESTA CANCION Y ME DIO GANAS DE HACER UN SONFIC Y YA TODO CAMBIO ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y DIGANME SI QUIERES QUE HAGA UN EPILOGO EN FIN ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS…


End file.
